


The Blog Post That Changed Everything

by WhisperingStoryteller



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My first fic, One Shot, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingStoryteller/pseuds/WhisperingStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is bored and posts something on his blog. He really thinks that no one's reading it anyway. But there is at least one reader... </p><p>I really do suck at summaries, I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blog Post That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic here (I have one on FF.net that I am going to move here in the future). 
> 
> This is not beta'ed or brit-pick'd and my native isn't English. Mostly it's just phrases I've stolen other fics and organized them differently :D
> 
> If there are some major mistakes, please point them out to me so I can correct them :D
> 
> Otherwise, Happy reading!
> 
> ~Whisperer

JOHN H. WATSON'S BLOG

19/10/2015 18:45

Ugh, I'm having the most awful day...First I overslept, then my first class was cancelled so I could've slept a bit more and eaten breakfast. On my lunchbreak I poured my coffee on my lap and guess did it hurt like hell? You guessed correctly it did. I spent the rest of my schoolday with a huge stain on my crotch...

Now I'm laying on my bed, and I'm so bored and cold. Would someone want to come over and have a casual cuddle with me? I have pot noodles and chocolate ;)

But I guess no one's reading this as it is Friday so I'll spend my evening alone...

Well, until next time,

JHW

 

John sighed when he logged out of his blog. He hadn't intented to vent like that but whatever. It was posted so it would be stupid to try to take it down.

His parents had left for a mini-vacation to Hamburg and his sister, Harry, was god-knows-where doing devil-knows-what with her girlfriend, Clara, so John was left alone in a cold, dark house. (He was pitying himself and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.)

As it was Friday all of his friends would be partying but John wasn't interested in that. Yes, he would sometimes attend to a party or two but he always felt a bit outsider there. 

John sighed again and started to consider eating something. He did have pot noodles and chocolate (not that he was going to eat them at the same time) or he could order a pizza but there was nothing fun eating it alone.

Then there was a buzzing of Watson's doorbell, and John frowned. Who could it be at this hour?

He scuffled to the door and opened it to reveal a mop of dark curls and piercing eyes. ”Sherlock?” John asked in confusion. Why would his friend (/secret crush) be at his door on Friday evening? Shouldn't he be doing an experiment of sorts? ”Brilliant deduction, John”, Sherlock mocked and continued ”Will you let me in or are we having the cuddle here?”

”What?” was the only thing John managed to say but he did let Sherlock in. ”You asked someone to come over on your blog so I came.” Sherlock announced calmly.

”Oh... Oh! But I thought no one's reading my blog?” John mumbled.

”I am reading it as stated.”

”But you said it's a stupid thing.”

”I said it's usually a stupid thing when others are trying to blog do try to keep up.”  
”So... So my blog... isn't stupid?”

”Of course not, it's your blog.”

”Oh... okay?”

”Now. Do you really want pot noodles or shall we order something in?” Sherlock asked like everything else had been settled.

”Uhm, we can order pizza if that's okay?” John tried his hardest to understand that Sherlock Holmes had just complimented his blog.

”Excellent. Don't take pineapple on it.” Sherlock ordered as he handed over John's mobile.

OoOoOoO

The dinner had went well, they had returned to their normal banter after John had accepted that Sherlock really read his blog.

 

Now, however, things were turning awkward as Sherlock had suggested that they'd lie down in John's bed.

John's bed was small, so they would have to be really close to each other to fit in. And that made John little uncomfortable and nervous.

His crush on Sherlock Holmes had developed on his second year of high school when Sherlock had started. They had quickly became the best of friends. Then Sherlock had let it slip that he was gay and John couldn't stop thinking about him. However, Sherlock had also made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in relationships so John hadn't made any move.

Still he was pining over his best friend and laying down on a bed with him, basically cuddling, was something he wouldn't be able to do without embarrasing himself and Sherlock.

”Uh, Sherlock? We don't have to... do that. It was just... I was really bored so I decided to ask and I'm not bored anymore, obviously, because you are here, so we don't have to, we could play something – but not Cluedo – and well, yeah.” Christ, he was babbling like an idiot...

”And cold”, Sherlock interrupted John's internal groaning and when he failed to understand what Sherlock meant the younger boy sighed and explained: ”You wrote that you were bored and cold. So I'm here to warm you up now that I've saved you from boredom.” If John wouldn't have known better he could have sworn that Sherlock looked expectant.

When Sherlock flopped down on John's bed, his brain kicked itself into a panic mode. It was like a dream come true to have Sherlock on his bed but John's brain decided to pull out a few worst-case scenarios to bring John's fluttering heart back to Earth.

”No Sherlock, I can't.”

”Why not? Surely you know how to lie down, you're not that stupid.”

”I know how to lie down!”  
”So what seems to be the problem?”

”You are! The problem that is.”

”Me? What have I done?”

”Nothing! It's just...”

”How can I be a problem if I haven't done anything?”

”Because I want you to do something... to me...”

”Oh...”

”No, I'm sorry Sherlock, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, it's just that I can't lie down with you and have a cuddle because I fancy you and you don't feel the same way and I understand it and I will get hold on my feelings, I swear, nothing will change. Please, Sherlock, forgive me.” John tried his best to save the situation.

”No.”

”...And I still help you if you n-... no?” John felt his heart break into million tiny tiny pieces.

”I don't want to go back being friends.” Sherlock said as he rose from the bed and came standing in front of John before continuing: ”I want you to... do things to me?” His voice was unsure but his eyes were determined.

”Wait... what? You want to be with me? As a boyfriend? Or you want to have a casual fling with me?” John was bit terrified of the coming anwer for his question but it needed to be asked.

”The boyfriend one” Sherlock said just before he leaned down to kiss John.

The kiss was everything and more John had ever wanted. He never wanted to let go of Sherlock ever again.

They ended up in John's bed making out and cuddling, eventually falling asleep together. John would never regret his blog posts ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! :)


End file.
